Jen Espinoza
Jen, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the producers of America's Most Eligible and one of Your Character's love interests. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Jen has brown hair tied in a low ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a silver ring necklace, blue polka dot white dress shirt, and a dark green business suit. Personality She is shown to be sweet and kind. However, it is also shown that she can't be impartial when it comes to her job as a producer, as it is noted by Piper that she has a clear favoritism towards you when compared to her other contestants, likely due to her having a crush on the MC. Relationships Your Character Jen is your producer and friend on the show. It is revealed in a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 10 that she has a crush on you, which she almost admits before she gets called away. You have the option to kiss her in a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 12. If the player chooses to watch the footage of the week Your Character was off in the Jury House, some secrets are revealed. One of the things shown is Jen talking to Piper, where she tells Jen that if Your Character comes back during the Comeback Challenge, that things had better be different between you and her, due to Jen's clear favoritism towards you. In Book 2, Chapter 7 she is able to confide in you about what is going on behind the scenes with Carson running the show. She will be thankful hearing that you are there to listen to her and that she can lean on you. Piper Initially, Piper's attitude toward Jen indicates that she views her as a failure as a producer. However, she actually sees great potential in her abilities. She also disapproves of her attachment to her contestants, and while Jen normally disagrees with Piper's management of the show, she also views her as an excellent producer; she'd be happy if she could ever achieve being half as good a producer as Piper. It was revealed in Book 2, Chapter 9, in a premium scene, that Piper was Jen's mentor when Jen first started working on the show. She tells Your Character the story of how Piper saw how eager she was to climb the ranks in the crew and how that lead to her producing Heath and Eden, even getting them to call a truce. Carson Stewart Carson is the showrunner in the All Stars season. In Chapter 7, you can choose to tell Jen that she is able to vent to you about the chaos. If you do, she will tell that his ego has become worse than ever and that she and Omar are scrambling to catch up with his plans, while he complains about them being behind. Gallery Other Looks Jen.png|Regular outfit Jen Full View.png|Full view of outfit Jen Lingerie.png|Lingerie Jen Dress.jpg|Dress Jen Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Dress Jen Iceland Outfit.jpg|Full View of Iceland Outfit Miscellaneous America's Most Eligible Cover.jpg|Jen on the Cover AME2.png|Jen on the Cover for AME: All Stars Trivia * She is shown on the cover of America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and America's Most Eligible: All Stars. *The writers for this book seem to be drawing inspiration from the [https://unrealtv.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Goldberg Rachel Goldberg] character portrayed by Shiri Appleby in the UnREAL TV Series. *In Chapter 20, her full name is revealed to be Jennifer Espinoza. ** It is also confirmed in this chapter that she is a love interest, as Your Character can kiss her after claiming the prize, she will also exclaim her love for you. ** Previously a premium scene in Chapter 10 revealed that she has a crush on you, which she almost admits to before she gets called away. * On January 1, 2019 PB confirmed that she is also back for the All Stars edition when she is shown on the cover for America's Most Eligible: All Stars. https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests